


About Rabbit & Eggs

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003





	About Rabbit & Eggs

 

_Viewfinder_ and its characters © Yamane Ayano

**Characters:** Liu Fei Long; Tao; Yoh

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoiler:** Finder no Rakuin

**Warning:** Unbeta'ed; Slight Crack; Fluff

 

~~~~~

 

(First Easter since Yoh has come back at Fei Long and Tao's side after his temporary new start in Taiwan.)

 

The leader of Baishe paces up and down in his bedroom, his eyes taking a look at the clock on the wall every twelve seconds or so. Neither Tao nor Yoh have come to him yet even though midnight will soon mean the end of Easter day. They both had been so busy in the garden today, that the Dragon, who still had to work since the underworld has no clue of what a holiday might be, cannot be sure that any of them has realized what kind of day was today or what he would been expecting after his long day of work.

 

Not wanting his nephew to go to bed so late, Fei Long gives up on his impatient waiting and heads to the boy's room. When he opens the door right after knocking on it, he can only see Tao jumping from his chair and rushing to him, pulling down on his shirt to make him bend over him for one of his now rare sweet cuddling moments. When the boy is done with his diversion, he rushes to switch off the light, while he apologizes to his uncle for not having noticed that he should have already be sleeping.

 

Rather stunned by Tao's attitude, Fei Long leaves anyway the boy's bedroom without delay. It is not so often that it is easy to put his nephew in bed, so that would be rather contradictory to complain about how quickly Tao has found his way under the sheets tonight.

 

As he heads to Yoh's room, Fei Long wonders what strange behaviour he can expect from his former subordinate. Not even he could tell why, but the Dragon has slowly gotten the habit of thinking that the way Tao and Yoh act seems rather coordinated, without any real intent of acting so, but still their behaviours match so often that it is sometimes quite frightening.

 

Two knocks in a row as usual and Fei Long sneaks in Yoh's bedroom without waiting for any answer. Despite how quickly Yoh jumps on his feet, the Dragon has had enough time to spot him on all four, his face close to the floor as if he was looking for something. This way these two have jumped tonight when he has entered their room reinforce his thought about their sometimes strangely matching behaviours. The leader of Baishe does not let this divert him from his reasons to come to Yoh's bedroom tonight.

 

"Yoh, do you know what day is today?"

 

"Sunday."

 

Fei Long pinches the bridge of his nose.

 

"Yes, but not only."

 

As Yoh stands still in front of him, clearly not truly trying to get what he means, the Dragon adds.

 

"Easter-day... Does it ring a bell in you?"

 

To have Yoh remaining so silent (not that it is in any way unusual though) gets on Fei Long's nerves quickly.

 

"Why did you not get me anything for Easter-day?"

 

Yoh tries to refrain the smirk that threatens to appear on his face and replies as seemingly unconcerned as possible.

 

"If I recall well, you have spent the last month _subtly_ talking about your wish for Easter.... You wanted a... rabbit."

 

Happily surprised that in fact, Yoh has not forgotten, Fei Long does not get right away the meaning behind the words Yoh adds then.

 

"So, I did not feel like it had anything to do with _me_."

 

When he realizes that Yoh is referring to the way he _loves_ him thoroughly anytime Fei finds enough hours to spend with him alone, the Dragon's cheeks turn to an embarrassing shade of red. Not wanting to be the only one feeling like this, Fei Long locks the door and quickly walks straight to Yoh, pushes him roughly on his bed and sits astride his powerful thighs. He leans over the tempting lips and whispers in a provocative way.

 

"I thought you knew me well enough now to know that I definitely would enjoy _eggs_ as well."

 

His hand pressing hardly on Yoh's crotch leaves no doubt that the sexiest beast in the mansion has already forgotten about any rabbit and plans on enjoying a different kind of Easter treat in the coming hours.

 

~ Y ♥ F ~

 

When the first rays of sun bleed through the curtains of Yoh's bedroom, the Dragon opens slowly his eyes. His cheek resting on his man's arm, he enjoys the few moments of peace that this time of the day still allows even for the leader of Baishe. He stiffens when he hears a strange noise under the bed. Slowly, he approaches from the edge of the bed and blinks twice to be sure that he is fully awake. Only a few centimeters away from his shirt that lies on the floor, a tiny creature seems to be dreaming. Fei Long picks it up with great caution and to his utter delight, it does not wake up and seems to be willing to keep on with his sleep in this warm _bed_.

 

A quick glance at his side and he knows that Yoh is now just pretending to be asleep, but Fei Long makes as if he did not noticed. A wide smile on his perfect lips, he cannot help but [wanting to caress the soft fur](http://widehdwalls.com/images/medium/a-cute_bunny-769882.jpg).

 

Yoh, who tends to never say anything, seems to always find a way to convey how he feels about him in an unexpected way.

 

~ HK ~

 

An hour later, on the other side of the wall, Tao is already preparing his beloved uncle's breakfast, placing [his late Easter surprise](http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/545180513/Free-Shipping-Silicone-Cute-font-b-rabbit-b-font-font-b-bunny-b-font-Usb-Flash.jpg) to him, on the tray with his favourite tea and some [Hong Kong FrenchToasts](http://s3-ec.buzzfed.com/static/2014-04/enhanced/webdr04/22/14/grid-cell-20991-1398189678-4.jpg)¤. He is sure that , when the Dragon will lay his eyes on his special creation, he will be forgiven for being a bit late - but this was anything but easy to make - and for his subterfuge of the previous evening as well.

 

 

_The End_

 

 

 

_-_-_-_

 

¤ Hong Kong French toast is basically a peanut-butter sandwich fried and drizzled with golden maltose syrup and butter.


End file.
